ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Orion Invictus/Archive 1
Sign your comments. Four tildes (~) or a simple click on the "Signature" button is all it takes. Do NOT simply type your username. I will not respond to unsigned comments. It is tiring to go through my talk page's history and see who said what. Do not post profanity here. I will censor it. Please don't vandalise this if you're angry about an edit I undid or if I banned you. If I did either of those things, it was for a reason and we can discuss it. Vandalising will get you nowhere. Welcome Welcome to , the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Forge of Creation page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. *Don't upload fanfiction or fan arts. *Don't abuse a Wikia feature to get achievements. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Linkdarkside (Talk) 00:52, 30 October 2010 Im sorry ﻿Im sorry for rapidly adding categories, ill stop. Please forgive me TheBen10Mazter Peace. Sorry. I'll stop Biggestben10faningalaxy Message Will stop putting in false info in the alien GhostFreak and GreyMatter pages,are i will have to report you. False? Zs'Skayr already took over once and his consciousness exists in a single strand of DNA. He can do it again (and did, in the episode where Ben got his DNA sample back) and Grey Matter barely changed. Blaziken rjcf 09:19, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree with you Jekogan, 9:23, April 26, 2011 (UTC) That is your opinion and just because he did it once before,does not mean he will do it again. It's not an opinion, it's a fact that Grey Matter has barely changed and that Zs'Skayr took over. And try reading. I edited saying that he MIGHT take over again. Not that he will. And that's why it's dangerous to use Ghostfreak Blaziken rjcf 09:28, November 24, 2010 (UTC) It is a opinions not a fact,it is not dangerous to use GhostFreak,which is your opinions not facts. Just stop it. I know you're the one who also argued with me about whether Ultimate Humungosaur could grow or not. I'll just keep removing your vandalism. Blaziken rjcf 10:13, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I already reported you to Linkdarkside,you better stop doing your vandalism are they will banned you. I noticed. However, you're the one doing the vandalism. I will simply remove your vandalism until someone comes here and punishes you. Blaziken rjcf 10:22, November 24, 2010 (UTC) You need to stop with the vandalism and you are not going to win anyways,i reported once and i can do it again. You are the one doing vandalism and you can't do what ever you want to here,they will punishes you not me and i reported you again,you better stop i mean it. Yeah, yeah, you're big, mean and scary and the mods are gonna punish me and not the one doing the vandalism. I get it. Now stop vandalizing and go away Blaziken rjcf 10:37, November 24, 2010 (UTC) You are the one being mean and doing the vandalizing not me and get lost loser. Umm, Dwayne Mcduffie couldn't be wrong about the fact that Ultimate Humongosaur can not grow because it is his show and he chooses their abilities. Warning They will banned you if you keep messing up the GhostFreak and GreyMatter pages,you need to stop it are you will be banned. better stop for your own good,but i guest you want to get your own self banned. O.K What if you'll be banned and nobody's gonna do anything to these page keep them with you only.--Shreyavasu21 RE:About my supposed vandalism 1. We generally discourage including any speculation, so the Ghostfreak issue is such a case whereby it is unstated and unconfirmed by either the series or any reliable source, so if Yyuu did not undo what you have inserted I would have undid that myself. 2. Yyuu removed the part about Grey Matter stating "Other than that he has changed very little." Is it necessary for such an information to be put up? Does it contribute anything to what we already know about Grey Matter? We could just add this sentence to every other pre-Ultimate Force alien page and it could still apply, but is it necessary? No. If you have not noticed, the last change on the Grey Matter page was me undoing that sentence. 3. Yyuu did not clear your talk page. Going through the history of your talk page I only saw that he removed your post on your own talk page, which reminds me that I need to inform you that your talk page is not your blog. Maiorem 07:46, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Message I told you that they were going to punishes you and i was right too. That is what you get and serve your retarded ass right. Loser. sorry man You need to give it up are you will be reported. I already reported you for messing with the Ultimate Humungousaur alien page,you better not do it again. Even if Dwayne did say that Ultimate Humungousaur can't grow does not mean that he can't be wrong,because he can,that is the reason why i reported you. If you don't stop messing up the Ultimate Humungousaur alien page and keep putting in false info,i am going to report you again and i am not playing around. You are not supposed to mess with the alien pages like that and i guest i will report you to the admins again. You are not a admins and you can't do whatever you want to here,go somewere else and do whatever you want,i already reported you and you can get banned if you do not stop messing up the alien pages like that. Eunice Why you deleted Eunice? I can bearing down you used Sceptile, Picachu, & Swampert. Hurut 10:24, January 28, 2011 (UTC) hi what a edting Rolback I have given you rollback rights so you can undo changes much more quickly. Superbike10 14:33, April 4, 2011 (UTC) XD Ok, thanks for the advice. Sorry.. XD GwenSunny 08:00, April 5, 2011 (UTC)GwenSunny I'm not lying, I'm being reasonable. He has the same colors and powers as XLR8. It was to be XLR8. If it isn't XLR8, then who is it? It can't be Eatle nor Clockwork. Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:16, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi from which country do you belong?-- Shreyavasu21,15:53,April 13, 2011 Firstly I don't know how to add catagories and secondly I did nothing wrong.-- Shreyavasu21, 17:28, April 14, 2011 I had added "Possibly Decreased Characters" because it may died and also added "Decreased Character"due to he had died.We don't know that it had died or not and "Alien Character" is not my fault due to I wrote A and fourth word was written as "Alien Character". Now added "Alien" to categories because it's an alien and I also added "Alien Species" because its also species. Hope that you understand Basalt 10:00, April 15, 2011 (UTC)AnswerBasalt 10:00, April 15, 2011 (UTC) It may died or not what we can say CURSE YOU I have heard that you are being unkind to other users by reporting them unneccessarily.Now I must complain you to Admin by saying them that you're threatning other users unneccessarily.-- An Unknown Wikia Contributor OK Stop harassing other users or you will be banned from here i mean it,i will report you. Sign out if you can't act right,if you don't want to get your *** banned. I'm not taking your crap and i reported you already. You have that wrong you are adding wrong info to those pages that are false,i didn't add false info at all you did. I add the true info that is right,i will report you again if you do not stop it. I will report you again to the admins serve your *** right.I have better things to do anyways. I just reported you in act of harrasing other users unnecessarily. I mean you should ranked last or just be unregistered in act of harassing and reporting other users unnecessarily. Hey who is this An Unknown Wikia Contributor.--Shreyavasu21 I'm trying to take care of the page. You and I are editing a page at the same time...can you please edit another page. I was doing something on this one. What are you talking about? I'm not putting any uncomfirmed info, thats why its getting placed in the TRIVIA section. JuniperAlien 13:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Again, I didn't add the picture. It was already there. I'm putting it in the trivia section because it does have a similar apparence and many people do wonder if its the same spell because it looks similar. Do you understand what I'm trying to say? That's what the trivia section is for: The questions people ask. JuniperAlien 13:59, April 16, 2011 (UTC) So then why else do other pages have Trivias? It seems to me they have other things that are unconfirmed from what I've seen. As for the Trivia, it's also an area for extra imput, isn't it? So whats wrong with saying that it looks similar to the spell? Ugh. JuniperAlien 14:07, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Then you're doing it wrong. Obviously you don't know what the Trvia section is for and you're probably deleting information that's probably important to others, but just not to you. JuniperAlien 14:10, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Evidently. Thats because its minor. Its not like messing up a whole page or something. Its something that the mod's aren't really going to make a big fuss about. Anyway, as I was saying. All that information you saw before, I didn't do it. Some other member did, I was just fixing up the pages because it seemed like he messed up a lot of other pages; including his grammar, spelling, etc. I just stepped in to rephrase, because I knew what the member was trying to say. The member just said it in the wrong terms. All I was going to ask you was can you "fix" up your page once I'm done, because its hard to publish when it pops up saying, "Sorry, you can't published because someone else edited at the same time" Thank you. JuniperAlien 14:19, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Shut up You just shut up your mouth everyone's angry with you and JUST SHUT UP. -- Shreyavasu21 RE: Shut up Let me tell you something mr, I'm sorry for vandalising but your rude talks make me mad and I don't mind the Ultimate Humangasaur fact I'm talking about my fact. So better leave nice comment otherwise I'll report you.-- Shreyavasu21 See the section CURSE YOU how many users have repoted you. And comment threats are somehow typically rude only.--Shreyavasu21 And just to inform you I'm this user's cousin and if you harass I'm gonna vandalise you.-- Shreyavasu21 Let me tell you something you are harassing me I'm gonna report you to a Admin my cousin's another user account. My cousin is very strict and a dangerous girl and she'll straight ban you.--Shreyavasu21 RE: Shut up ...One minute what did you post on Linkdarkside's talk page... HIM I'm not a boy I'm a girl and you should be kind to girls.-- Shreyavasu21 Sorry for my cousin's bad talks I'm just a small girl whose account is used by my cousin and he's a really a crazy guy.I don't mind your reporting for my cousin I know he's wrong and frowning is in his attitude.--Shreyavasu21 Hey why are you frowning yaar ( use googlle translator it is going to be in hindi now) मैंने तुमसे माफ करने को कहा था और मुझसे बुरी तरह बात करना बंद करो I -- Shreyavasu21 Yyuu Hey this user Yyuu is saying Ultimate Humangasaur can't grow and if I'm right it's totally wrong . -- Shreyavasu21 Screenshots Ya I wana see the sreenshots please-- Shreyavasu21 O.K and sorry in behaf of my cousin I'll change my user account's password so that he can't activate it.Once again I apologize sorry!- Shreyavasu21 Shared account Sharing my account was actually my fault so sorry and I wanna say two things:- 1. Please confirm about the user before reporting because some one else can also make fraud edits using that username. 2. And you must first report the user before reporting them to the Admin. - Shreyavasu21 thanks hey blaziken i just wanted to say thank you for telling me where to put fan fiction for ben 10. i didnt read the rules very carefully seeing that they were just general rules and pretty easy to understand. so i missed the fan fiction part. anyway just syaing thanks :) i'm not complaining but may i ask for a reason as to why you are deleting the page i created called "flying aliens" i'm just wondering whats wrong with it so i know not to do it again ok thank you for telling me about them i didnt realize :) Busscherj 18:40, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Upload Can you upload the picture onto this wiki so i can see what exactly is going on about Shreyavasu21. thanks. Superbike10 02:17, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey do you have any suggetions to get lucky edit badge? ﻿Sorry to annoy you, but do you have any suggetions on getting a lucky edit badge? Thanks, TheBen10Mazter Hey why did you delete my edit ﻿ Hey why did you delete my edit on ChamAlien? That was not nice. TheBen10Mazter Hey why did you delete my new alien edit have you even watched the video I had put on the page or just watch the episode again if you don't believe me. It was on ultimate alien episode 5 escape from aggregor the part that he was adding galapagus to the ultimatrix. just watch the scene if you don't believe me on youtube search for Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Alien Y or watch it here It is right next to big chill and humongousaur. Just watch the clip '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsbuL5yLKxg Mertjebertje You said that it was Alien X but have you even watched the clip I had put up. It is right next to big chill and humongousaur. '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsbuL5yLKxg Mertjebertje Are you sure? Mertjebertje Jeah youre right butwhy did they colored alien X green. couldnt they just make him black. so what is up with that? maybe it is ultimate Alien X huh I am saying that not all the aliens he has were in the picture. so maybe it can be alien x sort of. and I am not saying that his name is alien Y but the user who put that video said that but maybe we will see it later in the future. I am just saying it. Mertjebertje Videos Hi Blaziken, just wondering what website do you use to watch the newest Ben 10 episodes and have you seen the most recent episode? --Evolved To'kustar 06:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I use Youtube aswell. I can not find any websites that show Ben 10 UA season two. Evolved To'kustar 07:32, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Articguana Figure I don't want to argue but on the forum it does say that it is an Articguana figure not his species. So it would be safe to assume that he will eventually be unlocked as it would make no sense for there to be action figures of Bens aliens when he hasn't got any use of them. Evolved To'kustar 07:21, April 30, 2011 (UTC) That is a possibility that it's from Ben 10,000 using him, but then that would also mean that Ben wouldn't gain clockwork. But, it was confirmed that they were from the fourth series(though I think that is a typo and they were meaning season) Evolved To'kustar 09:35, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for informing me of this. I'll try to make sure I don't glance over silly mistakes like that often. Looking forward on helping out.- SundanceOdyssey 15:57, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh Okay S'oka :) 23:00, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Stubid Jackson is my nick name. Stubid is not meaning Stupid Hi!! Hey, I just signed on here last week. Can we please talk? Honeybuun1018 18:07, May 2, 2011 (UTC)Honeybuun1018 Re: Hi!! Anything! just name it. Honeybuun1018 18:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC)Honeybuun1018 ﻿ Re: Hi!! I do. But i can't name one of them. Thanks ﻿Thanks for undoing the vandal on my channel, thanks again! Thanks, TheBen10Mazter If you give false info about me to another user you will be reported. It is not false and if you report Blaziken, I and others will back him up! Evolved To'kustar 07:38, May 5, 2011 (UTC) An offer How do you like the offer to become an administrator we may be in need of a new one as the wiki has been a bit busy let me know if your up for it Superbike10 21:57, May 5, 2011 (UTC) We have no set guidelines im afraid and the users that make edits only acted on Assuming good faith but I understand your uncertainly of being an administrator. Superbike10 22:27, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I have decided to not make you an administrator and I feel you arent up for it. I also Found relevant information for you and Ben_10_Wiki:Simplified_Ruleset Superbike10 01:37, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Codon Stream Sorry about leaving that bit about my name there, I was trying to fix the page and I must've overlooked it. I just didn't want you to think I left it on purpose. Aresolhero 07:18, May 6, 2011 (UTC) You better stop editing false info on the Codon Stream pages and i reported you already. If you get banned it will serve you right and the other will get banned aswell for helping you for doing false info on the alien pages,they won't be able to back you up either. Re:TheBen10Mazter Id have ban Him for a while due to his inapproriate behavior and remove his rollback rights. Superbike10 20:06, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok ok , im just adding some notes! So tell me what do you think about my ultimate aliens that are shown on my profile ? Why did you delete my page man? Ive red your comments but i still dont understand why! Could you tell me where i could put them where any one can see (except youtube)? Ha ha, I do read but its non-sense that you can't add those things! Block the whole wiki You harassed me. My father is the co-creator of this whole wikia website and I'll make him ban the whole Ben 10 wiki.-- Shreyavasu21 What's up? XD We haven't talked about any abou Ben 10 Ultimate Alien or the previous Ben 10 shows. What's up? Honeybuun1018 12:54, May 9, 2011 (UTC)Honeybuun1018 I'm sorry for that, it was my little brother, he is ben10 fan as well. ps i mad a new page but it wasn't activated! ? I also asked about my page! RE: Nice Catch Thanks, I thought I saw him and I quickly checked online. Evolved To'kustar 07:45, May 11, 2011 (UTC) You earned it I have given you administrator rights so this wiki can be maintained easier and besides you earned it. Superbike10 16:33, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Dupicate pics No problem, I myself sometime miss dupicate pics when I going tru them. We have to dosomething about all the dupicates that are on this site I edited several of them myselfOvidkid 16:41, May 11, 2011 (UTC) about the wiki Well I had ban the user who uploaded the picture in the first place and I ban any other user if its reuploaded. and besides any article that has been deleted are on record where only administrators can see it except pictures that are permeantly deleted. Broken redirect I was wondering if you could delete this blog, is was moved then deleted, causing a broken redirect. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 22:17, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Your welcome. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 22:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thanks No problem, I was just getting so angry over it I thought, if I have proof maybe they will take action faster. Thank you for banning him. Also, Congratulations on becoming an Admin. I honestly believe you have earned it. Evolved To'kustar 07:15, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I see you have haters What's your problem?!?!?! My edits are well-thought. I will will not be an admin in Survivor Wiki if i edit like crap!Iankevinsevilla 07:37, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Let me tell you something, if you continue this, i will report you. I may not be as knowledgable as you when it becomes to BEn10 stuff but you better change your ways or i'll *****slap you New setup I had made a new setup and created this page for administration called Duplicate Images It will detect all known duplicate images. You may need to take in consideration of what files to delete and you may need to edit some articles to replace the picture that has been deleted. Superbike10 03:15, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Mutant Hornet Why do you don't want the mutant hornet pic? Hi! Hi Blaziken rjcf, I back from my ban! I just came to congradulate you on adminship and to make peace with you on this wiki. I know we have had fights, but that is in the past and I just wanted to tell you that. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter 20:21, May 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Capitalize I guess that makes sense, but there are parts you misunderstood. Also, don't expect my sister to be on here any time soon. I don't think she's ever even logged in on here. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 23:32, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Naljian or Celestialsapiens Which race of aliens are more powerful Naljians or Celestialsapiens. I think it is the Naljians because they have reality warping power like the Celetialsapiens, a large knowledge of technology (higher than the Galvans), can live easily for millions of years and, they only have ''one ''personality so they can do whatever they want. Want do you think, please reply back and thanks! TheBen10Mazter 23:36, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Adding Categories No you got the wrong idea. You see, I thought that the category was not a good one for the page so I deleted, but then I realized it was okay so I re-added it. Thanks TheBen10Mazter 23:49, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Protect Well a bureaucrat name Linkdarkside does that for his own page so do I so wouldnt hurt to do so. Also Linkdarkside was the person one who made me admin and now bureaucrat. Superbike10 01:01, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Spamming Categories Hey Blaziken rjcf, can we just let the spamming categories go for me, I know i did some bad things but please forgive me, i hope we can be friends on this wiki. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter 01:12, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Me as admin Can i go delete my admin nomination? WhAt gOeS ArOuNd CoMeS aROund 01:18, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, can you answer my question about Naljians vs Celestialsapiens? Thanks! WhAt gOeS ArOuNd CoMeS aROund 01:20, May 18, 2011 (UTC) One more thing, this may sound a little corny, but can we be friends on this wiki? Thanks! WhAt gOeS ArOuNd CoMeS aROund 01:22, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Your right Your right with the power and tech thing but Celestialsapiens have 3 personalities to deal with while Naljians only have one and Naljians also have reality warping like the Celestialsapiens. WhAt gOeS ArOuNd CoMeS aROund 01:30, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah if I were to ask a beaucrat for more rights can i atleast ask for rollback? I promise I wont ask for admin atleast for another good month or two or another 5 months lol. WhAt gOeS ArOuNd CoMeS aROund 01:32, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Friends So what do i normally do now and what am i considered to you now? Thanks! WhAt gOeS ArOuNd CoMeS aROund 01:33, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Naljians vs Celestialsapiens You are right, Celestialsapiens are stronger than Naljians, should i change that in the Naljians trivia where it says Naljians are might be stronger than the Celestialsapiens. I probably should. Thanks! WhAt gOeS ArOuNd CoMeS aROund 01:43, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Friends Im sorry to bug you, but one last questions, who are exactly your friends in this wiki? Thanks! WhAt gOeS ArOuNd CoMeS aROund 01:45, May 18, 2011 (UTC) My edits Why did you revert my Vulcanus edits back? TheBen10Mazter 20:26, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: My edits Thanks for explaining that to me, that is why you are admin and im not! Thanks! TheBen10Mazter 20:32, May 18, 2011 (UTC) How to delete a blog? I have one question about- How to delete a blog?shreyavasu21 03:31, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you.shreyavasu21 12:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi its me Codelyokofan60 19:10, May 20, 2011 (UTC) RE. HI Should The Ampfibian nano page stay? User of the Month Can we make a award called User of the Month?The title is self explanatory and a lot of wikis have this award like the Percy Jackson wiki and the Avatar the last Airbender wiki. We can make a new page and dedicate it to users who edit consistently and do not vandal. Please consider it and thanks! TheBen10Mazter 14:15, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:User of the Month Well I asked Superbike10 and he had no response so can you ask him, since your a admin you might have a better chance. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter 15:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Can you protect my user page Can you protect my user page so that only I and admins can edit. Not just admins, and me. My user page, not my talk page. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter 15:37, May 22, 2011 (UTC) So can you do that for unregistered people and thanks! TheBen10Mazter 15:48, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Wait, how did you protect your page from registered people? Thanks! TheBen10Mazter 15:50, May 22, 2011 (UTC) PS: On the codon dna species page, the one you just edited, can you make a anodite column? Thanks! TheBen10Mazter 15:51, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Questions 1. How did you get your user page protected from registered people? 2. Can you ask Superbike10 about the User of the Month since you are a admin and admins communicate with each other alot. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter 15:57, May 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Condon Stream Page I thought that the redirect link would still be there. I was in a rush snd was going to bed soon. Sorry for the mistake. Ben2themax 17:21, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Your edits Sorry to butt in but your 3739 edits, and 3144/3500 means that 3144 of your edits are real edits on pages, about 600 worth are on people's talk pages or userpages or on your own. It means that you have 3739 edits total. TheBen10Mazter 19:59, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, im sure. TheBen10Mazter 20:03, May 22, 2011 (UTC) If you dont believe me, you could still ask Superbike10, im okay with that. Though for proof that im right, on the top of your user page it says 3746 then it says "edits made" in small words, that means all the edits you have made since you joined the wiki, but in your more badges you can earn column it probably says Wiki Expert- 3139/3500 and if you read the description, it says, "is something missing something, well you can fix it!" (something like that if you click on the badge), that indicates how many edits you made on wiki pages, not people's pages. So I hope that clears it up for you! TheBen10Mazter 20:13, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Me romoving everthing from the Ben page I by accident removed it because i saw that there was a minor error in the ben page and i highlighted everything (for some reason, dont know why?) and by accident hit the delete key. Then i undoed my mistake. Simple mistake is all. But thanks for asking me. TheBen10Mazter 20:42, May 23, 2011 (UTC) How do you add pictures How do you add pictures? Everytime i try to add a picture and look at my achivement it does not count the picture i just added. I dont want the achivement, i am just using the achivement as a recorder. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter 20:55, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Gwen's species On gwen's template, it says shes 1/2 osmosian and 1/2 human, that is not correct, it is 3/4 human and 1/4 anodite, can please fix it. Everytime i myself try to fix it, i cant find the species line on the template.